Locked
by Oniryuu-sama
Summary: oneshot : Krad est enfin parvenu à sceller Dark... once de yaoi à prévoir bien sûr... POV Krad... c'est ça quand on cherche à faire une fic du point de vue d'un psychopathe atteint de névrose démentielle...


_**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** D.N.Angel   
**Genre :** shounen-ai   
**Couple :** Krad x Dark   
**Disclaimer :** les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki, mais je me permets d'utiliser ses personnages pour faire de jolies histoires, et ceci gratuitement... eh oui... désolée pour la maigre qualité, et les incorrections, mais je viens de me mettre à DN-Angel, et j'ai un peu travesti certains détails pour le bien de l'histoire. c'est dit :-)   
**Rating :** PG-13_

**Locked...**

**E**nfin. Enfin je l'ai capturé. Il est là, devant moi, inconscient et ligoté à cette croix de bois massif. Endormi pour ma seule satisfaction. Il ne peut plus m'échapper... Je me rends compte que mon acte est parfaitement égoïste, mais je m'en fiche éperdument. En le scellant, je libère son hôte et le mien. En le scellant, je me permets aussi de rester seul avec lui, d'admirer son visage dans le calme et la tranquillité. Un voyeurisme serein alors qu'il sommeille contre sa volonté, pour mon unique plaisir. Mais ne venez pas croire que je suis pour autant comblé. Je préfèrerais le voir ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder. Non pas un de ces regards de haine et de peur mêlées, non... Plutôt un de ces coups d'œil curieux et léger, quelque peu indifférent ou nonchalant. Mais je sais que s'il venait à ouvrir les yeux, il s'enfuirait et m'éviterait encore longtemps. Et alors je me lancerais à sa poursuite et ferais tout pour le retrouver.   
**J**e connais son animosité envers moi. Après tout, je suis son opposé, son contraire. J'ai été créé pour le contrecarrer et le nuire. Mon rôle est de le pourchasser, de le sceller, de lui condamner toute issue. Maintenant qu'il est mon prisonnier, toute communication avec la famille Niwa, et plus généralement avec le monde extérieur, lui est impossible. Ce n'est pas uniquement ce corps que j'ai enfermé, c'est aussi cet esprit farouche et combatif, à présent engourdi. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand sera-t-il là, sous mes yeux, plongé dans son repos innocent ? Jusqu'à quand parviendrai-je à me contrôler, à refouler ce besoin physique qui me ronge depuis le moment même de ma naissance artificielle ? Certes je suis son opposé, mais je suis également son double. Tel un jumeau perdu, en quête de son frère et de son identité, je cherche ma moitié. Pour me comprendre. Peut-être aussi pour le connaître, pour le découvrir. Seulement, à cette recherche désespérée s'adjoint mon désir de le réduire à néant. C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne peux m'empêcher de le traquer chaque fois qu'il se libère. Mais une fois ma quête accomplie, je m'assieds devant sa croix afin de passer mon temps à le dévisager. Je ne le quitte jamais des yeux. Pas même un clignement de paupière. Peut-être ai-je peur qu'il ne me fuie à nouveau dès l'instant où j'aurai les yeux fermés ?   
**J**e lui voue une admiration sans limite, tel un fidèle assis devant le Christ sur sa croix. Il dort paisiblement, ignorant parfaitement ma présence. Il me laisse seul face à mes tourments. Dans cette situation tant de fois vécue, je me sens toujours désarmé et confronté aux mêmes problèmes, aux mêmes questions sans réponse. J'adule mon alter ego à chaque battement de cœur. Outre mon obsession quant à sa claustration, j'éprouve le désir oppressant de tendre mon bras pour effleurer le tissu noir de son débardeur, insinuer mes doigts dans l'échancrure et toucher sa peau hâlée. Mais je sais bien qu'au moindre geste que j'aurai sur lui, une réaction chimique se déclenchera et le tirera de son sommeil. Il s'éveillera et m'échappera à nouveau.   
**C**ela ne tient plus du désir mais de la nécessité. J'ai passé des décennies entières à l'observer, assis sur ce banc froid, seul avec lui dans cette petite salle obscure et glacée. Une salle à l'image de mon cœur... Il est dit que je ne suis là que pour l'arrêter et le capturer. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de frustration pendant qu'il sommeille ? Pourquoi cette insatisfaction qui me ronge un peu plus à chaque fois que je le dévisage ? Mon corps entier répond à la vue de son équivalent. Quelque chose s'œuvre dans mon organisme et une chaleur étouffante me fait suffoquer.   
**J**e me recroqueville, une main serrée contre mon cœur et l'autre crispée sur mon front. Je cache honteusement mon visage. Ma réaction envers mon antagoniste est malsaine. Mes sentiments contradictoires le sont aussi... Chaque fois qu'il s'est libéré de mon emprise, j'étais la cause de son éveil. Je suis d'une patience infinie, mais il vient un moment où je ne peux plus réfréner mes envies. Il m'arrive de me perdre dans mes pensées et mes désirs. Un univers noir où la seule lumière source d'espoir émane de son corps. Et tout en ayant conscience des conséquences de mes actes, je m'approche de cette lueur. Trop près... Beaucoup trop près. Si bien que le contact est inévitable. Alors il sort de sa torpeur et me repousse pour mieux fuir...   
**T**oujours le même scénario. Il est mon but et ma faiblesse à la fois. Combien de jours, de semaines et de mois sont-ils passés depuis que je l'ai scellé ? À laisser filer ma vie devant cet être inconscient, j'en viens à ne plus avoir aucune notion du temps.   
**J**e me lève pour le voir de plus près. Je sais quels sont les risques encourus, mais j'ai besoin d'apaiser mon corps et répondre à ses convoitises. Mes mains se placent à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes... Sans doute dois-je aimer jouer avec le feu.   
**J**e ne laisse plus qu'un maigre espace entre lui et moi. Mes yeux fouillent ce visage serein et admirent une nouvelle fois la finesse de ses traits. Je suis trop proche. Bien trop proche, je le sais. Et pendant que je cherche à ne pas perdre la raison, mon être tout entier se consume et me hurle de me serrer contre mon prisonnier, de l'étreindre de toutes mes forces. Des idées de mouvements tendres germent dans mon esprit embrumé. Il s'agit peut-être là d'attitudes instinctives, mais les causes de ma naissance font que ce type de réactions m'est inconnu. C'est comme s'il m'apprenait des choses auxquelles je ne suis pas destiné. Et maintenant je lutte pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Alors que mes yeux hagards scrutent ses lèvres, je sens ma tête encline à se pencher pour y poser les miennes. Mais je résiste tout en m'interrogeant sur la nature de ce geste.   
**S**euls quelques millimètres séparent nos visages à présent. Je me force à ne pas perdre pied tout en essayant de satisfaire les désirs de mon corps affamé. Pourquoi ce besoin physique qui me ronge ? Le souffle me manque. Je cherche à réfréner mes pulsions alors que ma respiration haletante caresse ses joues. Si seulement je pouvais l'effleurer de mes doigts ou de mes lèvres... Je sens les battements de mon cœur de plus en plus irréguliers alors que mon esprit confus sombre dans les limbes d'un monde chaotique.   
**M**on éternité pour pouvoir le toucher sans risquer de le voir me fuir... je suis prêt à aller jusqu'à damner mon corps, mon âme et mon statut en échange d'un de ses sourires. Un sourire rien que pour moi...   
**M**es poings se serrent et un sentiment de désespoir m'étreint vicieusement. La frustration s'accroît alors que je le sais à la fois si proche de moi et parfaitement inaccessible.   
**J**'aurais des raisons de le maudire, mais il reste sourd à mes paroles et à mes plaintes. Combien de temps devrai-je endurer cet enfer ? Est-ce là ma punition pour vouloir le sceller à tout prix ? Mais qu'y puis-je ! Pourquoi dois-je subir un tel calvaire alors que je ne suis que l'arme créée pour anéantir mon alter ego ? Est-ce à l'arme d'être punie, ou à celui qui détient l'arme ?   
**J**'aurais des raisons de le haïr.   
**D**ark.   
**D**ans un geste désespéré, je saisis ses poignets et presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma violence apaise mes manques et je le sens s'éveiller. Déjà il se débat et cherche à rompre notre baiser. Mais ma carrure plus développée m'offre un avantage énorme, aussi n'ai-je aucun mal à l'immobiliser.   
**U**ne douleur vive dans ma lèvre inférieure m'oblige à écarter mon visage. Ce petit diable a réussi à me mordre sans que je puisse appréhender son attaque. Ses prunelles pourpres flamboient de haine et me jaugent avec vanité. C'est la première fois que je le touche de cette façon. Il doit être surpris par mon acte impromptu, lui qui vient de voir son ennemi mortel l'embrasser.   
**A**vec un sourire mauvais mais un peu forcé, il essuie lascivement sa bouche contre le col de son débardeur, comme il se plaît à le faire à chaque fois pour me provoquer. Il joue avec mes forces et mes faiblesses tout en sachant ce qu'il risque si je venais à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.   
**M**a tête lourde de réflexions et de doutes se pose sur son épaule. Il se crispe, mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Pour cet instant, j'ai simplement besoin de ce toucher entre nous. Nos deux corps étroitement serrés frissonnent tous deux d'émotions aussi distinctes que sa peur et mon désir. Mes phalanges se font moins dures autour de ses poignets et glissent sur ses mains pour s'entrelacer à ses doigts fins.   
**I**l est pétrifié. Je peux deviner son sang qui se glace dans ses veines. Un sourire résigné ourle mes lèvres.   
– De nous deux, tu seras toujours le gagnant, Dark...   
**J**e lève mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux écarquillés se perdent dans l'océan doré de mes iris alors que mes pupilles de chat se rétrécissent. Mon visage se ferme en une expression sévère et ma voix se fait plus rauque :   
– Cependant, je t'ai rattrapé d'un pas cette fois...   
**B**ouche bée, il garde le silence en assimilant toute la portée de mes mots. Ma prise se desserre lentement autour de ses mains. Ma peau contre la sienne n'est plus que douceur et caresse. Lentement, mes doigts viennent effleurer ses paumes en un geste équivoque.   
**I**l baisse le regard et esquisse un sourire désabusé. Sans un mot, il disparaît petit à petit dans un nuage de plumes noires. Parfaitement refroidi après cet instant de démence, je le laisse fuir. Je ne tente même pas de l'en empêcher.   
**J**'ai échoué. Une fois de plus... Je n'ai pas su réprimer mes envies.   
**I**mmobile, les mains et la tête toujours contre la croix de bois, je me vide de mes pensées. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma gorge et secoue mes épaules. Enfin, je rouvre les yeux. Cette fuite sera différente de toutes les autres. Car cette fois-ci, il aura le souvenir de mon corps contre le sien...   
**M**algré lui, il se remémorera cet instant où nos lèvres se sont scellées... Son trouble croissant lors de nos face-à-face ultérieurs contribuera à ma victoire progressive...   
**E**t à sa destruction. 

_Fin._

* * *

_Voici donc ma première fic sur D.N.Angel, et certainement ma dernière Oo ... enfin j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette toute petite fic.   
__Bises à toutes et à tous !   
__Tanuki, qui s'en retourne à Harry Potter après avoir longuement hésité sur la suite..._


End file.
